Poza światem
by Crimson-Lychees
Summary: Nastoletni Allen postanawia skorzystać z zaproszenia swojej przyjaciółki i wyjechać do Tokio. Jednak po paru godzinach lotu podróż zamienia się w katastrofę, która sprawia, że jeszcze niedawno pełen nadziei chłopak musi walczyć o życie resztkami sił. Ale czy na pewno będzie jedynym ocalałym?


Młody białowłosy nastolatek gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka. Był w dużym pośpiechu, mimo że był jeszcze zaspany i nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Zaspał a teraz musiał robić wszystko w biegu. Zabrał z szafy i szuflad świeże ubrania i pobiegł do łazienki. Najpierw wziął szybki prysznic, aby odświeżyć się przed czekającą go długą podróżą. Wytarł się i owinął ręcznik wokół bioder. Nastolatek był bardzo szczupły i jednocześnie drobny, jednak dało się widzieć zarys mięśni na jego ciele. Wokół jego ramienia był fantazyjny tatuaż niczym spirale, który zdobiły zakończenia emblematami w kształcie kunaii, staro japońskich noży, które zachodziły na jego klatkę piersiową. Poniżej pępka na podbrzuszu było widać więcej białych włosków, które ścieżką prowadziły w dół i znikały pod ręcznikiem. Jego srebrzyste duże oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał czegoś zjeść.

Wyszedł na chwilę z pomieszczenia i udał do kuchni. Przygotował sobie pojedynczą kanapkę i chciał nalać sobie soku do szklanki, jednak szkło w niewyjaśniony sposób pękło i napój rozlał się na blat a później podłogę.

- No, bo ja nie mam co innego do roboty! – warknął. Zignorował jednak ten fakt i wrócił do łazienki, aby ubrać się. Zdjął ręcznik odwieszając go na ciepły kaloryfer. Ubrał czarne bokserki z różowymi kocimi łapkami na pośladkach i gdy tylko nałożył krótkie skarpetki zaczął naciągać opięte ciemne jeansy. Musiał kilka razy podskoczyć, aby w końcu się w nie wcisnąć. Zapiął pasek i rozejrzał się za resztą ubrań. Prychnął widząc, że jego biała koszula zrobiła się lekko wilgotna od pary, która powstałą, podczas gdy chłopak lał na siebie gorąca wodę. Jedwabny materiał przywarł do jego jeszcze wilgotnego ciała. Białowłosy zapiął koszulę na przedostatni guzik i nałożył na wierzch czarną kamizelkę ze srebrnymi klamerkami zamiast guzików. Zawiązał idealnie czerwoną wstążkę pod kołnierzykiem. Pospiesznie udał się do pokoju. Z szafki zabrał złoty kolczyk, który od razu wpiął do lewego ucha a na szyję założył okazały krzyżyk na złotym łańcuszku. Miał już wybiec z pokoju, gdy potknął się o przygotowaną wcześniej torbę z laptopem i plecaczek z bagażem podręcznym.

- Hę? Tutaj jest! – powiedział entuzjastycznie widząc, dzięki upadkowi, scyzoryk pod łóżkiem. Sięgnął po mały przedmiot i wyjął go. Szybko wstał i nie mając za dużo czasu schował do kieszeni. Chwycił za torby i skierował się do wyjścia. Jeszcze rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu sprawdzając czy, aby czegoś nie zapomniał. Obwiązał się białym w czarne paski puchatym szalikiem zakrywając część twarzy. Naciągnął długie rękawiczki, narzucił jasny płaszcz sięgający za kolana i ubrał wysokie pod kolano czarne buty na grubej, mocnej podeszwie. Powoli zbliżała się zima w tym kraju, więc nie chciał zmarznąć w drodze na lotnisko. Przerzucił torbę z laptopem przez ramię, plecak założył na plecy i chwycił mocno główną dużą podróżną torbę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyszedł z mieszkania dokładnie je zamykając.

Na zewnątrz już czekał na niego taksówkarz, który miał go zawieść na lotnisko. Długo mówił o tym jak zazdrości albinosowi takiego wyjazdu, że sam by się ruszył gdzieś w świat, ale nie chce go opuścić przekonanie, że samoloty są strasznie niebezpieczne.

Allen zapłacił i dał napiwek za miłą podróż i już miał udać się do wejścia głównego, gdy dojrzał mijającego go mężczyznę o czerwonych włosach. Gwałtownie odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na tak dobrze mu znaną osobę, która bądź, co bądź nie powinna się tutaj znajdować, było to wręcz niemożliwe. Jednak wydawało się jakby mężczyzna rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nawet nie zgubił w tłumie, po prostu zniknął. Białowłosy pokręcił zdezorientowany głową i chwycił za torbę. Ruszył przed siebie.

Automatyczne drzwi otworzyły się wpuszczając nastolatka na całkowicie mu obcy do tej pory teren. Tutejsze ogromne i bardzo popularne lotnisko. Albinos rozglądał się z podziwem. Dużo ludzi kręcących się wokół i pełno małych sklepików dla przelotnych i tych, co mieli jeszcze dużo czasu do odlotu. Niosąc ciężką torbę udał się na rozkład odlotów, chciał dla pewności jeszcze sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych zmian. Wewnątrz było o wiele cieplej, więc bezzwłocznie udał się na pobliski fotel, aby zdjąć z siebie szalik i okrycie wierzchnie. Już miał usiąść, gdy usłyszał brzdęknięcie niedaleko. Dojrzał na błyszczącej podłodze bransoletkę z ciemno czerwonymi koralikami, a jedyną osobą w pobliżu był długowłosy mężczyzna, który mimo wszystko udał się dalej w znanym sobie kierunku. Albinos szybko ruszył w stronę przedmiotu i skulił się, aby go podnieść. Nie zważając na swoje rzeczy pozostawione samym sobie pobiegł za nieznanym mężczyzną. Dotknął jego ramienia.

- P-przepraszam – zaczął niepewnie. Długowłosy odwrócił się. Okazało się, że to Azjata, który dość nieprzychylnie spojrzał z góry na niskiego chłopca. – To... Chyba należy do pana – wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń ukazując bransoletkę. Mężczyzna zabrał ja zaskoczony i ruszył przed siebie bez słowa dziękuję. Albinos otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i szybko pobiegł w stronę zostawionych rzeczy, na szczęście wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i po chwili przysnął będąc nadal zmęczonym. Na jego szczęście nagłośnienie było na tyle dobre, że bez problemu obudził go głośny pisk i oświadczenie kobiety, że samolot do Tokyo ma odprawę. Zerwał się jak oparzony chwytając swoje rzecz pobiegł we wskazane miejsce. Oddało oznakowaną już torbę, aby nadano ją na bagaż. Plecak i mniejszą torbę z laptopem mógł wziąć ze sobą na pokład. Przepychając się przez kręcących się w samolocie już ludzi w końcu dojrzał swoje miejsce obok dwóch młodych kobiet. Jedna z nich, o czarnych krótkich włosach posłała albinosowi uroczy uśmiech. Druga natomiast, wysoka i bardzo dobrze zbudowana spojrzała na niego nieufnie. Chłopak schował plecak na schowka a torbę z laptopem ustawił na podłodze.

- Jedziesz chłopcze do rodziny? – odezwała się przyjemnym głosem kobieta siedząca obok. Allen pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Do... przyjaciółki – podrapał się po nosie szeroko się uśmiechając.

- Do dziewczyny? – zaśmiała się cichutko. Allen zarumienił się nieznacznie.

- N-nie... J-jeszcze nie – dodał po chwili. Czarnowłosa wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń.

- Mam nadzieję, że podróż minie nam przyjemnie. Jestem Anita – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Allen – chwycił ją za dłoń i lekko potrzasnął. - Też mam taką nadzieję.

Lecieli już ponad godzinę. Znajdowali się aktualnie nad oceanem spokojnym. Mahoja, towarzyszka Anity nie mogąc sobie znaleźć zajęcia zaczęła rozwiązywać krzyżówki. Jednak po dłuższym czasie widocznie miała z tym problemy.

- Zły znak lub przepowiednia? – przeczytała głośniej zastanawiając się.

- Omen – odpowiedział albinos wstając z miejsca. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i skinieniem głowy podziękowała.

- Allen? – czarnowłosa spojrzała na niego z zapytaniem. – Coś się stało?

- Nic takiego, idę tylko do toalety – mijając stewardessę skierował się na tył jego klasy. Szybko rzucił mu się w oczy tytuł czytanej książki przez jednego z pasażerów _„Koniec jest bliski"_ na chwilę zwolnił mocno zaskoczony i jakby strach z początku do niego wrócił. Nagle się opamiętał i parsknął. _„O czym ja myślę? Nie mogę być tak negatywnie d wszystkiego nastawiony. To tylko zwykły lot, mnóstwo ludzi lata co chwila."_ Z lekkim uśmiechem poszedł do ubikacji.

Chłopak załatwił swoje potrzeby i miał zamiar wyjść, gdy usłyszał jakiś huk. Zaskoczony rozejrzał się, jednak uznał, że to była tylko jego wyobraźnia. Za bardzo się denerwował całym tym wylotem. Musiał wytrzymać przecież dopiero jego podróż się zaczęła a gdy tylko się skończy po raz pierwszy będzie mógł się spotkać ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl i wyszedł.

Samolotem mocniej zatrzęsło i albinos uderzył bokiem o pobliską ściankę. Upadł na podłogę i z przerażeniem spojrzał w stronę pasażerów. W jego uszach dzwonił natarczywy dźwięk alarmu ogłaszającego zagrożenie. Wszystko się trzęsło a ludzi ogarnęła panika. Allen zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa dopiero, gdy otworzyły się małe skrytki nad siedzeniami, z których wypadły maski tlenowe. Stewardessy próbowały ogarnąć chaos powstały na pokładzie. Uspakajały pasażerów i rozdawały kamizelki ratunkowe. Białowłosy gwałtownie wstał i w tym samym momencie usłyszał wybuch i ujrzał za oknami jak prawy silnik wybucha a razem z nim prawie cała tamtejsza strona pokładu zabijając kilkanaście osób. Przez ogromny otwór zaczęli wypadać kolejni przerażeni pasażerowie. Samolot zaczął gwałtownie spadać w nieznane. Na zewnątrz była już noc a w momencie rozpoczęcia się całej katastrofy rozpętała się okropna burza, która to właśnie mogła to wszystko spowodować.

Widząc spanikowaną, niedawno poznaną kobietę, albinos chciał do niej podbiec. Wszystko drżało, ze schowków zaczęły wypadać bagaże. Nastolatek musiał się opanować, choć w takiej sytuacji nie było to możliwe. _„Plecak! Włożyłem tam automat do oddychania pod wodą! Jeżeli tylko..."_ Podtrzymując się pozostałych foteli próbował dostać się do swojego miejsca, a raczej do plecaka, który zwisał z niedomkniętego schowka. Zbliżył się mimo wstrząsów i sięgnął ręką w stronę uchwytu od plecaka. Był niski jak na swój wiek co teraz spowodowało problemy. Zaryzykował i podskoczył chwytając za swój bagaż. W tym samym momencie kolejny wybuch miał miejsce z przodu samolotu. Allena odrzuciło do tyłu. Upadł na podłogę a przez wystającą, bardzo ostrą część zniszczonego fotela, która rozerwała skórę na jego lewym przedramieniu. Jęknął z bólu kurczowo zaciskając palce na plecaku. Pragnął wyjąć z niego potrzeby sprzęt. Nagle wszystko było niczym w zwolnionym tempie. Albinos dojrzał kolejne płomienie wybuchu i to bardzo blisko. Widział jak jego całe dotychczasowe życie przelatuje mu przed oczyma. Tak wiele wspomnień i tych miłych i nawet nieprzyjemnych. Ku jego własnemu zaskoczeniu, gdy wybuch zbliżył się do niego ostatnią sprawą, o jakiej pomyślał nie była jego przyjaciółka, o której myśli zawsze podnosiły go na duchu. Przed oczami pojawił mu się niedawny obraz, zaledwie sprzed kilku godzin, kiedy oddawał znalezioną bransoletkę Azjatyckiemu mężczyźnie. Nagle w jego głowie pojawiło się pełno pytań. Dlaczego spoglądał na niego bez żadnych emocji? Z taką niechęcią. Czemu nic nie powiedział? Mógł przecież podziękować nawet, jeżeli nie rozumiał języka, przecież była to jego rzecz. Wziął ją bez słowa i odszedł. Może gdyby albinos ujrzał lekki uśmiech czy usłyszał to krótkie słowo _dziękuję_ teraz, w tak ostatecznej wręcz chwili nie myślałby o tym jeszcze bardziej się zadręczając. Eksplozja odrzuciła chłopaka w stronę wyrwy w boku samolotu. Nim wypadł chwycił za szalik chcąc jeszcze się ratować. Materiał rozpruł się i większa część została w dłoni Allena. Chłopak wypadł z samolotu. Zacisnął kurczowo palce na złotym krzyżyku, który wisiał na jego szyi. Zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się smutno nadal widząc tą twarz przed oczami.

Uderzył z ogromnym impetem o taflę wody wpadając w głębiny oceanu. Wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze z ust i otworzył oczy. Zaczął szybko machać rękami, aby wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Łapczywie brał kolejne oddechy. Wokół szalała burza a agresywne fale zalewały każdego, który jeszcze żył. Albinos nie mógł niczego dojrzeć i wszystko było zamazane a pieniste fale jeszcze bardziej to utrudniały. Szybko rzucił mu się w oczy wyraźny żółty punkt. Dmuchany ponton ratowniczy. Najwyraźniej, ktoś z załogi zdążył użyć dodatkowego sprzętu. Jednak i dla nich nie było szans, gdy z nieba spadł wielki odłamek samolotu wprost na nich. Chłopak gwałtownie odwrócił wzrok i znów został zalany przez falę. Przez nadmiar wody w ustach zaczął się krztusić i topić. W tej sytuacji, w nadmiarze strachu i zdenerwowania wszystkie lekcje pływania i nurkowania na nic się zdały.

Allen zrozumiał, że nie ma już szans, że umrze. Wiedział to i bardzo dobrze rozumiał, ale nie mógł na to pozwolić, aby umrzeć, jako jeden z setek nieznanych. W tak obcym miejscu, bez nikogo bliskiego. A gdzie ta piękna wizja zestarzenia się z ukochaną osobą? Otoczony rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Jego instynkty kazały mu walczyć. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Póki żyje, będzie o to życie walczyć cokolwiek by się nie stało. Nie umrze tutaj. Nie teraz.

Wypłynął na powierzchnię po raz kolejny z ogromną motywacją i pragnieniem przetrwania. Jednak jego zapał szybko został zgaszony, gdy duża ostra część silnika spadła tuż za nim rozrywając jego skórę na plecach wywołując głośny krzyk, który i tak został zagłuszony przez szalejący sztorm i odgłosy wybuchów. Czuł tylko ból i pieczenie od słonej, oceanicznej wody dostającej się do kolejnych ran powstałych na jego ciele. Kolejne odłamki spadały wprost na niego. Zanurzając się w wodzie nadział się na ten sam kawałek silnika. Pojawiło się kolejne głębokie rozcięcie tym razem z przodu. Nie miał już siły. Zaczynał tracić świadomość. Każde kolejne próby wynurzenia kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Udawało mu się ledwie wziąć mały oddech i znów się topił. Zaciskał kurczowo dłoń na ramieniu plecaka, w końcu się do niego dostał, ale nie miał nawet siły na wyjęcie sprzętu.

Kolejna eksplozja i cały samolot, a raczej to co z niego zostało wpadło do oceanu zabijając pozostałych ludzi, o ile jeszcze ktoś był w stanie przetrwać agresywną wodę. Wielka fala odrzuciła albinosa o wiele dalej wrzucając go w jakiś wir. Nastolatek nie miał już szans na opanowanie tego wszystkiego. Pech chciał, że trafił w stronę rafy koralowej. Jego oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły, gdy zorientował się, w jakiej jest sytuacji. Uderzył z dużą siłą o koralowce, które przez swoją strukturę złamały nie jedno żebro i kość albinosa. Jego twarz spotkała się z jednym z większych odłamków tej skały. W ostatniej chwili zamknął oczy nim jego skóra została boleśnie rozcięta. Za nim ciągnęło się już kilkanaście smug krwi, ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślał to obecność rekinów. W pewnym momencie podczas całego szamotania pod wodą do jego rozcięcia na przedramieniu przyczepiła się jakieś trujące ziele.

Ostatkiem sił sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął z niego mały automat do oddychania. Było to przydatne na krótko czasowe nurkowanie. Zaczepił sprzęt na ustach męcząc się z gumowym paskiem. Uderzył się w głowę i wypuścił plecak. Zaczął tracić świadomość czuł, że wszystko się już kończy. Ból jakby zdawał się teraz odległy. Nikłe światło, już wiedział, że może powitać śmierć. Walczył i zmagał się z żywiołem, ale przegrał.


End file.
